Bedridden Adopted
by lovesnow3
Summary: Yuri is sick with a potentially fatal illness that presses his ability to remain king to the limit. Meanwhile, Saralegui is stirring up trouble. adopted from Love is BeastN
1. Authors note and Previous chapers

Hello everyone, I just wanted to give a slight intro to this story, I adopted this from Love is BeastN more than five years ago and four years ago it was taken down for some reason, and I can't believe it has taken me this long to re-upload the chapters. So before continuing with my chapters please read where the story begins at (/s/5727015/1/Bedridden)


	2. Chapter 4

_A/N: please remember that this is an adobpted story that was started by_ Love Is BeastN _so if you have not already please start there and then come back to see what happens._

Chapter 4

"Come on, Gwendal! The swelling has gone down and they're almost back to their normal color. Please!" Yuri begged, showing everyone his pale fingers, which were still two sizes too big.

"No," Gwendal said for what him like the thousandth time. "You are in no condition to leave the castle."

"Please!"

The green clad man pinched the bridge of his nose and let our a low sigh. _Persistent little brat…_

"He won't shut up till you let him," Wolfram muttered.

"…Fine," the raven haired man gave in grudgingly.

"Yay!" Yuri exclaimed throwing his hands above his head gleefully and skipped from the room. From where he was leaning beside a tall window, Wolfram shook his head resignedly, detached himself from the wall, and followed after him, grabbing a pair of white gloves from a vanity drawer. Halfway down the hall, Yuri stumbled for a moment but quickly regained his footing and resumed his race for the stables. He spotted his horse outside and his eyes lit up, a face-consuming grin came upon him. "Ao!" He jumped and began to mount his steed.

Wolfram caught the excited king around the waist and pulled him down. "No you don't."

"Aww!" He reached for Ao again, pawing the air, and the coal-black horse tossed its head and whinnied in reply.

"You will ride in the carriage if you want to come at all," Gwendal said sternly as he watched his half-brother struggle to restrain Yuri. Finally, Yuri was tame enough to walk, but that only lasted until Conrad appeared through the castle's huge double doors.

"Conrad!" Yuri sang, pulling away from his handler. Wolfram caught him around the neck with one arm and held him at bay, releasing him only when he stropped squirming. Yuri looked at an amused Conrad with excited eyes. "You're coming, too?"

"He will be riding beside the carriage," Wolfram informed him, somewhat annoyed. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way Yuri was acting due to Maoukowsu Kais or that fact that Yuri was never that happy to see him, his own fiancé!

Yuri pouted and climbed reluctantly into the carriage. Wolfram shut the door behind him before sitting opposite of the Double Black. Yuri stared out the window and bounced, even before the wheels started turning. On the way to the harbor, Yuri leaned halfway out the window and talked to his godfather. Wolfram reminded him to keep his hands inside and handed him the gloves.

When the harbor came into view, Yuri was so excited he couldn't even speak, like Sara's arrival was the most interesting event in the history of man. Whenever he tried to say something his words got all jumbled up in an inarticulate slur. He tried to climb out of the carriage even before they had come to a stop.

Saralegui adjusted the cuff of his sleeve and waved his guards away, explaining to them curtly that they were unneeded here and he could not understand why they felt so pressed to come along. The royal carriage pulled up and Yuri stumbled out in a mess of flailing limbs, as if he expected he could simply fly out of its interior. Sara watched curiously as the young king refused his handlers help and began to limp in his direction. "Sara!" he called joyously, almost tripping over his own feet. He composed himself and beamed at his visitor with happy black eyes; Sara returned the smile, but caught his tongue when he saw the annoying blond prick Yuri was accidentally engaged to saunter up and stand beside his fiancé promptly rewarding him with a firm slap over the head for his too-happy smile.

Sara chuckled lightly in good-natured humor. "You two seem to be that same as always, but…" he trailed away, observing the paleness around Yuri's eyes and the way he seemed to be trembling, ever so slightly.

Yuri carefully composed a smaller grin. "It's nice to see you again."

He nodded. "It seems like centuries since we last met, and even then it was on… unfortunate terms." Yuri agreed solemnly, remembering that the last time he had seen Sara the Small Shimaron king had betrayed him. But this time he had full confidence in his friend to be trustworthy, and not try to kill him.

Yuri was about to ask Sara why he had so suddenly decided to visit Shin Makoku when his vision blurred and his head spun dizzyingly. Then, his legs gave out from under him and the ground rushed up to meet him.

"Yuri!"

"Heika!"


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So that's it," murmured Saralegui after listening to an explanation about Maoukowsu Kais from Conrart. "I've heard about that before; I thought it was just a myth."

"It's quite real, I'm afraid," Conrart said heavily, exchanging a knowing glance with Murata, who had joined them soon after their return to the castle.

Sara noticed, but said nothing. "So… will he be okay?"

Murata shrugged, a smile playing at his lips as though he thought Yuri struggling for his life was an excellent source of entertainment. "That's up to him."

Sara pursed his lips. Mr. Wise Man looked a little too happy that his king and best friend was gravely ill. "I see…"

Wolfram, standing a ways off leaning against a wall, suddenly realized that Yuri could be unable to socialize with the Small Shimaron king in his condition and a smug grin spread across his face.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I want to stay and help take care of Yuri."

"What?!" Wolfram bellowed. A stern look from Gwendal put him in line and he huffed angrily and crossed his arms. Gwendal and Günter looked at each other as if communicating telepathically.

Then, Gwendal nodded to Saralegui, granting his request. "Very well."

"Brother!" Wolfram argued, unable to restrain his outburst. "I can take care of _my_ fiancé just fine without him!"

"Wolfram…"

"We don't need him here!"

"Wolfram!"

The imperious blonde grinded his teeth and lapsed into a morose silence. Brooding though he was, Wolfram's quick eyes caught sight of a sly smirk directed at him from Saralegui, which vanished immediately when the room's attention was turned back to him. He composed a practiced distraught expression and murmured chastely, "Are you sure it's okay? If I am not wanted I can leave, I'm only worried for Yuri…"

Gwendal assured him that would not be necessary, then directed a maid to escort the foreign king to a guest room. As soon as he was gone, Wolfram exclaimed incredulously, "Brother! You can't possibly be serious! Have you forgotten what he did to the kingdom? To Yuri?"

"I know, and I intend on taking extra precautions, but for now we need him here. Small and Big Shimaron are long time rivals and if Big Shimaron is planning an attack against Shin Makoku then we need him here."

"Wouldn't that give them more incentive to attack? Two targets; one blow."

"Do you really think Small Shimaron's king would come all this way _defenseless_? Look," Gwendal said, nodding toward a window. Indeed, a troupe of soldiers stood alert in the courtyard and beyond the city, far out on the taught blue cord of the horizon, there seemed to be a few more, oddly shaped fishing boats than usual. Berias, he was sure, was with Saralegui now, as well.

Wolfram paused in thought, and then asked in dubious amazement, "You want to ally with him?"

"If possible, yes. If Big Shimaron is planning an attack, we may need their aid in battle."

Wolfram perused his half-brother's expression warily, weighing the ends. It would be dangerous, and who knew what kind of traitorous act that beguiling king would pull next? Still, if Big Shimaron were stupid enough to attack now, at least they'd have a few extra fleets to help. "Fine. But I'm not letting my guard down. I don't trust him."

"I don't expect you to." Gwendal left to arrange the guards around the castle grounds

After his brother had left Wolfram had walked over to the room he had shared with Yuri for quite sometime to see if he had woken up.

When he came to the end of the hall the blonde noticed that the door to his and Yuri's room was wide open, and fearing the worst ran into the wide open room only to notice that the double black Maou was not in bed and no where to be found.

In the main corridor of the castle the maids were doing their daily routines, when, trembling in a corner they found the king, with his hands clutching the side of his head.

"Heika, are you alright?" One of them asked, as she reached out to Yuri.

Jumping back as the girl touched his shoulder the Maou yelled out in fear and got to his feet crossing his arms in front of his face. "Don't hurt me!" He said before running away.

The girls just looked at each other and then one ran to go find Conrad and Wolfram, to see what his Maoukowsu Kais was doing to him that he would be in such a state as to think they would want to hurt him.

"Conrart, have you seen Yuri." Wolfram asked his brother who was out in the court yard with the horses, when the blonde came and interrupted the quiet.

"No, I thought he was in bed." The brunette said, to Wolfram who even through all his military training was out of breath.

When Wolfram had told his half-brother the story of how he had found his fiancé to be missing from his room, where he was supposed to be resting after he had fainted at the harbor earlier that day.

The voices were following him Yuri just knew it where ever he was they seem to be there too. He couldn't escape them no matter where he hid. His latest hiding place however the voice started to die down but then he saw, the one whose soul became his.

"Miss. Julia?" The young teen said to the women who was standing before him. "What are you doing here?" the silver hair women just turned and started to walk away, and not wanting to be left alone Yuri followed.

"Lord Weller, we must find him!" yelled the angry fiancé of the Maou.

"Wolfram, calm down, we'll find him." Conrad said to his distressed brother while they were searching the palace grounds for the missing King.

They had searched in every nook and cranny of the outside of the castle and were about to start looking on the inside when, the brothers saw the Double Black wandering down the hall talking to himself.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, and then was silent for a moment, "Why won't you answer me Miss. Julia?"

"Julia?!" the soldiers asked in unison as they walked up to the king.

"Heika? Who are you talking to?" Conrad asked his godson

Gesturing in front of him Yuri said "Miss. Julia. She's right there."

"Yuri, what are you talking about? There's no one there." Wolfram said placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "come on let's get you back to bed" he added as he and Conrad led the Maou back to his room.


End file.
